Taboo
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Las palabras suelen doler más que un golpe… Así de simple. Y Batman siente que las de Nightwing, son los peores golpes que podría recibir.
1. Capítulo 01

Taboo

**Resumen: **Las palabras suelen doler más que un golpe… Así de simple. Y Batman siente que las de Nightwing, son los peores golpes que podría recibir.

**Serie:** Batman.

**Pareja: **Batman-Robin. Batman-Nightwing. ¿Nightwing-Robin?

**Clasificación:** Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Notas: **Esta historia nació por probar cómo seria escribir una historia con las notas activas de mi Nokia. Espero darle un buen final.

**Fecha:** 19/02/2012.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Taboo**

**Primera parte.**

**1**

La Liga había perseguido por mucho tiempo a ese maniático, pues no sólo era un trastornado más. ás de ser un loco que andaba suelto por las calles era un experto en bombas... Alguien que podía volar un edificio entero sin ningún problema.

Alguien que había tenido la desdicha de llegar a Gotham, de donde no saldría bien parado.

El aviso había sido dado, y toda la Liga se encontraba ya en camino hacia la ciudad maldita. Pero Batman ya estaba ahí, y junto a él, también estaban Robin y Nightwing, cerrándole el paso a este loco.

No fue fácil, pero tampoco fue lo másdifícil de sus carreras. Todo gracias a una sincronización excelente y un trabajo de equipo fundado en la confianza. Algo muy raro para el gran Caballero de la Oscuridad; alguien que trabaja solo y no confía en nadie más que en él mismo.

—Buen trabajo. No creí que ya lo tuvieran bajo control. —Green Lanter exclamó, junto con un sonoro silbido, impresionado por la rapidéz de acción.

—No podíamos darnos el lujo de dejarlo suelto, ni cinco minutos más. —Informó Nightwing de manera seria, cuando los superhéroes de la Liga se juntaron alrededor del semiinconsciente enfermo mental.

—¿Lo trasladarán, o lo llevamos directamente a Arkham? —Tim ya tenía ganas de acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Ese ciertamente no había sido un verdadero desafío para ellos.

—Nos lo llevaremos, Robin. —Contestó Wonder Woman, notando lo mucho que el muchacho se parecía a su mentor.

—Sí chico, nos lo llevaremos de aquí, no debes preocuparte por nada. —Shayera parecía muy divertida con la seriedad de Robin.

Mientras los policías de Gotham acordonaban el lugar y alejaban a los curiosos e interesados observadores, aquel maniáticopareciódespertar de su letargo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, y la lengua recorrió sus labios humedeciéndolos. Los ojos vidriosos veían sin ver cuando reconoció la gran e informe masa negra muy cerca suyo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó con gusto fingido. —Sólo una mente más enferma que la mía pudo derrotarme. ¡Felicitaciones, Batman!

—Cállate, maldito enfermo. —Nightwing intentó detener sus intenciones, pero aquel loco comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ah, el poderoso Batman! ¡Una mente brillante, una mente enferma...!. Dime Batman: ¿Te gustan mucho los niños? —La risa histérica comenzó a resonar en los alrededores. —Lo sé,porque a mítambién me gustan.

—¡Maldito! —Fue más rápido que cualquiera de la Liga: antes que pudieran detenerlo, Nightwing ya estaba sobre el desgraciado, golpeándolo con la ayuda de Robin. —¡Ese hombre es mi padre! ¡El maldito enfermo aquí eres tú!

—Nightwing, detente. Robin... ¡Basta ya!

Los fuertes brazos de Batman rodearon a su embravecido compañero. "Basta ya, Nightwing", murmuró junto a su oído,alejándolo de allí. Green Lanter había sellado una especie de cúpula sobre aquel loco, y suicida por añadidura, temiendo una nueva represalia.

—Tienes suerte de que esté la liga... Pero es mejor que nunca nos volvamos a ver cara a cara.

Las palabras del más joven de los aprendices de Batman heló la sangre de todos.

—Robin. —Batman lo llamó para retirarse. Y los tres desaparecieron sin mediar una sola palabra más.

—Vaya carácter...

Silbó la Mujer Halcón. Había muchas diferencias entre Nightwing y Batman, pero estaba claro que este no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de él, así de simple, muchos menos en su presencia. Ya que para él lo era todo.

**2**

—¿Necesita algo más, Señor?— Alfred pregunto viendo como los ánimos no estaban del todo bien esa noche, y él que creía que después de ese gran desempeño atrapando aquel criminal todos volverían a casa a descansar tranquilos.

— á bien así, Alfred. Puedes retirarte.

Bruce se quitó la capucha, antes de girarse a ver a sus jóvenes compañeros. ¡Maldición! La verdad era que, en cierta forma las palabras que había oído esa noche si lo habían herido; pero no fueron las de aquel mal nacido y sicótico hombre,más le habían afectado las dichas por Nightwing. Y él solo sabíaporque lo habían hecho.

—Sé lo que vas a decir,así que sólo dilo, no dilates esto.

—Actuaste de una manera que... —Con un suspiro sonoro interrumpió sus propias palabras. —¡Tienes que dominar tu impulsividad, Dick!

—¿Entonces nada másasiento cuando algún otro enfermo insinúe que tenemos una pervertida relación laboral? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga la próxima vez?

—¡No!Porque no hace falta que asientes o niegues nada.¿Acaso no lo entiendes?Tú mismo lo has dicho. Soy tu padre Richard; nada de lo que digan tiene que importarte. ¿Comprendes?

Dick acabó por asentir a sus palabras, pero no era algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Desde muy joven que había escuchado muchas estupideces acerca de aquello que losunía a ambos. Todo tipo de ideas descabelladas y perversas... ¡Y ellos no tenían_ese_ tipo de relación!, además, era totalmente asqueroso. ¡Por dios!

—¡Aun así debí romperle la cara!

—¡Debimos, hermano mayor!

Tim intervino, y Dick se giró para sonreírle. Timothy estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo así, tanto a Dick como a cualquier otro aprendiz de Batman que le llevara ventaja en esta empresa; y no hubo asombro ninguno cuando éste lo apoyó de manera manifiesta.

Bruce, sin embargo,veía al joven Robin con cierta extrañeza. Este no era ni mínimamente parecido a Dick, pero era espacial, y digno de llevar el traje de Robin.

—Será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir esta noche.

Bruce suspiro cansado, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de quedarse monitoreando su ciudad, solo quería llegar a su cama a ver si podía conciliar el sueño. Dick asintió, sin extrañarse de lo poco que había durado el trabajo esa ás de estar cansado por las horas como policía, Bárbara lo estaba esperando. Montó su motocicleta y sin despedirse, se dirigió al departamento de Oráculo.

Tanto Batman como Tim subieron a sus habitaciones, listos para un merecido descanso. Aunque la mente de Bruce no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se replanteara un par de prioridades. Una vez más.

Habíaoído a Dick referirse a él como padre muchas veces, pero no entendíacómo esa vez había hecho tanto daño en su interior;quizás por esa fidelidad filial que solo Richard sabia mostrarle,másallá de los sentimientos que tuviera por él. Eran esos sentimientos los que lo hacían sentir de ese modo, confundido y agobiado.

Porque a pesar de todo, y los años que estuvieron separados, él aún no había aprendido a verlo como a un hijo. ¡Porque no lo era!

—Disculpa, Bruce. ¿Estás despierto?

La voz de Tim lo hizo girarse sobre la cama. Temía que esa noche ocurriera esa visita. La temía, tanto como la anhelaba. Quería no darle vueltas a aquellas palabras, quería seguir un poco más sin creer que eran verdad. Que jamás conseguiría que Dick lo viera como algo más que a su padre.

—¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

Bruce negó, haciéndose a un lado para que Tim se adentrara entre las sabanas. Tenía la sensación de volver el tiempo atrás, cuando era Dick el que se metía en su cama; cuando los sueños y la necesidad de ser consolado eran ya inaguantables.

Pero Tim no era Dick. Ni era un niño pequeño como lo había sido su primer Robin. Timothy ya era todo un hombre y su necesidad para estar esa noche allí, también eran distintas a las de Dick.

—¿Duele, verdad? Pero su amor por tí es total, y tú lo sabes. —Los labios del joven se movían, lentamente y en un susurro sutil. —Eso es algo que debería hacerte feliz, ¿No? Saber que siempre estará allí para ti, no importa qué.

Bruce lo observó con cierta reticencia, su cuerpo joven muy junto al suyo, a pesar de sus palabras suaves y serenas, su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho, podía sentirlo fácilmente sobre la ía que había sido su culpa en un principio, una vez que lo dejo entrar en su cama ya no había vuelta atrás. Y Tim tenía una extraña forma de reconfortarlo. Algo que no debía ser pero fue, y sigue siendo.

**3**

Las manos jóvenes desprendieron los botones de su pijama, con lentitud pero sin dudar. Lo había hecho otras veces, tantas que no recordaba el número, pero si la primera vez; pero el caso era que no teníapor qué temer, a menos de que Bruce no tuviera ganas de ello, algo que hasta ahora no había pasado. Siempre que lo había buscado, élrespondía de manera satisfactoria, a sus deseos y ansias.

—Tim, quítate la ropa.

Su vozparecía ahogada, incluso antes de besar la piel clara de Robin. Mientras este aceptaba su pedido de buena gana.

Le tocaba a él tomar el ritmo, el mando de lo que harían esa noche, no que alguna vez haya sido al revés. Necesitaba sentirse seguro, decirse a sí mismo que aún tenía el control, que aun…

Tim quedó totalmente desnudo sobre la cama, temblando ante la mirada fija de Bruce. Delirando ante las grandes manos que lo recorríanallí donde todo perdía el sentido y solo quedaba el placer y la pasión.

Lentamente, sintió el sexo de Batman endureciéndose bajo su cuerpo, aun entre la prisión de seda de su pantalón. Tim quiso tomarlo, estimularlo para sentirlo duro del todo. Algo que Bruce no le dejo hacer.

—Acuéstate.

Ahora si había sonado como una orden, algo que no podía desobedecer.

Tim se dejó caer sobre la cama, desnudo como estaba, deseoso de sentir a Bruce en su cuerpo una vez más.

Bruce, sintió el primer gemido como una pequeña alarma, sin embargo olvido todo cuando comenzó a lamer la piel joven dejándose llevar por la excitación de todo su cuerpo.

Tim gemía y rogaba para que Bruce diera final a su tortura. Su miembrodolía de excitación y necesitaba liberarla pronto.

Sin mediar palabra, solo con sus manos, Bruce lo dio vuelta sobre la cama.

—¡Conoces las reglas, Tim!

El joven Robin asintió. Allí de rodillas sobre la cama, sabiendo que Batman estaba tras de é ía sentir como la sangre le hervía, y anticipaba cada movimiento de su mentor.

Estaba consciente de que dolería, siempre lo hacía. Había poca, o ninguna, preparación previa antes de la penetración. Pero de una forma ya estaba acostumbro a ello. Esperando la fuerte envestida por parte de su maestro.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

**4**

Habíaterminado su último turno, y quizás era muy temprano para ir a Ghotam como Nightwing. Aunque podía visitar a su padre y hermano solamente como Dick.

Lo recibió Alfred como de costumbre, informándole que el señor Wayne no vendría hasta unas horas más tardes. Y que el joven Timothy estaba en la cueva entrenando.

—Bien, veré si me deja entrenar con él. Quiero ver cuánto ha mejorado.

Con una sonrisa radiante, desapareciódetrás del viejo reloj. Podía escuchar la respiración trabajosa de Tim, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para su joven cuerpo. Dick se detuvo a unos pasos de él, sigiloso intentando no dejarse oír ni ver, aun.

Los músculos, todo el cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor. Había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo que el había llegado a ser Robin. Demasiado para alguien que nunca había dado demasiado trabajo a su cuerpo.

Pero eso no era lo que másteníaabstraído a Dick, no... Eran las marcas, aquí y allá; no eran cicatrices o heridas hechas en batalla, esos arañazos en su espalda... Las marcas rojas a lo largo de su espalda. Y de seguro que en las piernas tambiéntendríamás.

El las reconocía, sabía muy bien lo que significaban... El también las habíallevado con orgullo años atrás...

—Timothy... —Su voz cayó cuando el joven se giró frente a él sin temor de revelar su torso desnudo ante su vista.

Ningún pudor al mostrarle las marcas que el deseo de Bruce, su mentor y padre adoptivo, le habían dejado en el pecho. Siendo aquella... Cerca de su clavícula la más grande. Incluso ya habíacomenzado a ponerse morada.

—Ah, hola... Hermano mayor.

Dick sintió asco al escuchar aquel apelativo... Como si ahora Tim lo estuviera usado solo para molestarlo, sin la carga filial que le pensaba que tenía.

—¿Porque...? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Tim solo lo vio unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—¿Porqué no? Es algo que los dos queríamos. ¿Sabes?

Dick lo vio como si a Tim le sobrara al menos una cabeza. ¿Quéquería decir con eso, acaso Bruce se había atrevido?

—Mira Dick, para que lo entiendas. Siempre pude develar muchas cosas con respecto a ustedes dos, y eso no iba a ser solo su secreto, no por mucho tiempo al menos.

—Pero tú no puedes.

—¿Por qué, porque soy muy joven? —Tim se enfrentó a un confundido Richard. —Tu estuviste con el cuándo tenías 12, ¿o me equivoco?... Yo tengo casi 16, Dick

—Eso es diferente... Tú, no deberías... Lo que haces está mal.

Dick parecía nervioso y molesto, y quizás Tim tuviera miedo de que se enojara con él, pues sabía que Nightwing tenía un carácterirascible.

—¿Y cuando tú lo hacías, estaba bien? —¡Pero no por eso se iba a guardar lo que quería decirle!

—¡Sí!... ¡No!... Claro que no estaba bien. ¿Por qué crees que yo...?

Dick esquivo su mirada, avergonzado y confundido.

—¿Lo dejaste?... ¿No solo de hacer, si no de sentir? Pobre, mi hermano ama, y tiene miedo... —La voz de Tim fue dulce y sus ojos solo demostraban tristeza.

Dick lo vio caminar hasta una de las sillas del cuarto. Sentándose para hablarle de lo que el creía era lo que el había descubierto.

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 02

Taboo.

**Notas:**Esta historia nació por probar cómo sería escribir una historia con las notas activas de mi Nokia. Espero darle un buen final.

**Fecha:** 19/02/2012.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Taboo.**

**Segunda Parte.**

**5**

—Yo no lo amo si es eso lo que piensas... Me encanta hacer el amor con él, y jamás dejare de sentir ese respeto que le tengo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque es excitante, y porque lo dos lo necesitamos... Ya sabes, lo de liberar tenciones y todo eso...

Dick lo miró, ahora Tim sonreía al hablarle. Y hasta se veía algo ensoñador al decir lo que sentía dentro.

—No hay nada de malo... Por lo menos yo no lo encuentro.

—Bruce es...

Dick lo pensó, muy bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo seguir su frase.

—Nightwing, te alejaste te Bruce porque habías empezado amarlo... No hay que ser el mejor detective del mundo para darse cuenta de ello. Pero él no puede hacerlo...—. Los ojos azules se fijaron en el con intensidad. —El aun te ama, y no puede verte como a su hijo... Así como yo jamás podré ocupar tu lugar.

—¿Mi lugar?...

—Si, en el corazón de Bruce solo estas tú... Pero acepta estar conmigo por darse algo de respiro... No puede estar siempre detrás tuyo, menos si todo lo que haces es recordarle que es tu padre.

—¿Y que, si tengo miedo? ¡No puedo ver a Bruce de esa forma… no más!—. Richard cuido de no elevar demasiado su voz. —Ya no puedo volver a lo de antes… Babs está conmigo.

Tim asintió, mientras volvía a vestir la parte superior de su traje de Robin; había oído el sonido del auto de Bruce estacionar, y lo había visto pasar delante de una de las cámaras de seguridad que se monitoreaban desde la cueva.

—Creo que eso es una razón más, para que dejes de dañar a dos personas.

Dick casi acaba con un puño en la misma cara que le sonreía con tristeza. Que tanto descaro tenia aquel chiquillo para hablarle de aquella forma. Tim no sabía que pasaba por su pecho, no conocía sus sentimientos… ni lo que cruzaba su mente. ¡Jamás podría llegar a entender que su relación con Bruce siempre sería difícil!.

**6**

Bruce llego unas horas más tarde, y Alfred fue el que le comunico que Richard se había ido de allí, no de muy buen humor, y que Timothy no había querido dejar la Batcave.

—¿Tim, donde estás?

Bruce llamo, apenas puso un pie en el últimoescalón.

—Aquí, Bruce.

El chico salió del cuarto que generalmente usaban para cambiarse. Tenía un feo golpe en la mejilla, y al parecer había estado sangrando de la nariz.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Qué han hecho?

Tim se encogió de hombros, en verdad no tenía mucho que decirle a su mentor y padre adoptivo. Solamente la verdad.

—Creo que a mi hermano mayor no le gusta que le digan la verdad, eso es todo. —Se fregó el rostro con cuidado, le dolíamás el hecho de que Dick le hubiera golpeado, que el golpe en sí mismo. Pero simplemente por ello, no iba a dejar de decir lo que sentía y veía.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Dick, Tim?... ¿Por qué razón te golpeo? —Bruce examinó el golpe, no tenía roto ni el tabique ni el arco cigomático, de seguro Dick había medido muy bien su fuerza a pesar de todo.

No era raro que Dick perdiera el control, podía llegar a ser muy visceral y extremista, pero que lo fuera con Tim, era casi inaudito.

En joven Robin, sonrió de manera ausente. ¿Podía contarle a Bruce toda la conversación que había tenido con Richard, o era mejor omitir ciertas partes?

—Digamos que… no le gustaron las marcas de mi piel. Ni el hecho de que las llevara.

Tim observo la reacción de Bruce, pero no pudo acabar de entender lo que significaba esa mirada. Quizás esperaba alguna reprimenda que viniera al caso, algo como: 'No debiste dejar que las vea', o 'No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra'.

Quizás así sabría si Bruce ponderaba a Dick sobre cualquier otra persona. Pero, no. Apenas obtuvo una palmada sobre el hombro, y la orden de que se duchara y subiera a comer. Estaba molesto, pues ni Bruce ni Dick eran capaces de abrirse a sus sentimientos, tal vez él simplemente debía salirse del medio. Estaba bien querer ser el mejor detective del mundo, pero no había ningún apartado para convertirse también en celestina.

**7**

Ya quería que cayera la noche, que todo lo cubriera con su negra túnica. Así él podría salir a las calles, y descargar en los hombres malos susfrustraciones y enojos. Algo que generalmente no lo hacía, solo salía a hacer su trabajo, pero ese día… ese día, en especial; sentía que si no golpeaba a un malhechor, volvería sobre sus pasos y acabaría por hacer algo verdaderamente terrible.

Unas horas más y Nightwing sacaría de su interior a la bestia, para luego volver a ser simplemente él.

La puerta sonó a pesar de la música que sonaba fuerte. Como si se la quisieran derrumbar a toda costa.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó, bajando el volumen de la música. Al no oír la respuesta del otro lado, sonrió al sonarse las vértebras del cuello. —¿Quién está ahí?

—Richard, abre la puerta.

El tono frio y distante le seco la garganta en un solo instante. Ese tono de voz no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y de seguro no estaba dispuesto a quedarse mucho tiempo del lado contrario de la puerta. Trago en seco, mientras las llaves temblaban en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bruce?

Su intento de parecer serio ante algo que obviamente no podía manejar, se quedó en solamente eso, un intento. Apenas abrió la puerta, el puño de Bruce impacto contra el rostro de Dick.

—No sé muy bien las razones por las cuales pelearon, ni las quiero saber; pero te recuerdo que Tim es tu aliado y si no puedes estar en un equipo, no nos sirves. ¿En que estabas pensando, Richard?

Bruce se veía como se oía, exactamente igual de enojado. Dick se irguió, tocando el corte en el labio que le había hecho el golpe de Bruce. Suspiro, dudaba que Tim no le hubiese contado del porqué de su pelea, pero de sus labios no saldría nada.

—Yo no empecé esto, Batman. Pero si le di fin. Y no te preocupes… no me acercare más a tú Tim, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Bufo, limpiándose la sangre de los labios. Era increíble la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, Bruce allí parado frente a él, reprendiéndolo solo porque tuvo un problema con su amante, y porque este lo había provocado. Era inaudito.

—Bien. ¿Es eso?... ¿el hecho de que Tim, sea mío lo que te molesta?

Bruce lo desafío con la mirada, quizás no esperaba que le contestase, pero quería leer claramente en sus ojos la respuesta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bruce. Pero te aconsejo que le des clases de buenos modales también.

Se alejó de él, tan solo para buscar un pañuelo con que limpiarse, tenía otro corte en la parte interna de la boca y sangraba bastante. Qué desfachatez, el alumno y el maestro. ¿Preguntarle si se molestaba por que le hiciera el amor?... Por él podía cogérselo hasta que ambos se olvidaran de quien eran, de quien era él y de Gotham entera.

—Tim tiene dos golpes del mismo lado de la cara, y tú ni siquiera tienes un rasguño. No fue una pelea, fue un ataque, Dick. ¿Qué tanto te afecto lo que te dijo Tim, para golpearlo de ese modo?

Sus pulmones se desinflaron, había pensado en tanto de camino a casa, en lo mal que estuvo por hacer lo que hizo en lo mal que estaba por no sentirse arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Tim solo le había dicho la verdad, todas sus palabras parecían copiadas de sus sentimientos, algunos que ya había creído lejanos. Y sí, porque negarlo, también sintió celos.

—La verdad. —Afirmó en un suspiro. —El solo me dijo la verdad.

Y la verdad, a veces es más difícil de asimilar. Mucho más difícil de asimilar que cualquier otra cosa.

—Nunca supe de alguien que recibiera un castigo por decir la verdad, Dick. ¿Tu si?

El joven negó, no había podido ver a Bruce a los ojos desde que se paró en medio de su sala.

—Entonces, espero que esto entre ustedes dos se aclare. Adiós, Richard.

Bruce salió de allí en la misma manera que entro de manera intempestiva, sin que Dick estuviera preparado para ello. No le había preguntado nada, a pesar que de seguro sabia los porqués de su altercado.

Tal vez Tim le había mentido, y Bruce ya no sentía nada por él, o quizás ni el joven Robin se había dado cuenta de que Bruce lo amaba. ¿Por qué eso era amor, y no solo protección?.

O quizás… solo era culpa.

**8**

Descendió desde lo más alto, a pesar de que nada había parecido cambiar en las últimas dos horas, tenía a Oráculo preguntarle sin cesar que era lo que había pasado. Babs no era tonta y al ver que ni Robin, ni Nightwing acudieron a su llamado cuando dos mal vivientes asaltaron una gasolinera, ya sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Te repito que nada pasó… si quieren trabajar por separado esta noche, déjalos. Son hermanos porque ellos mismos lo decidieron así, pero no son siameses Babs. —Bruce gruño cansado, en verdad había pensado que Tim no saldría esa noche.

Pero claro, eso no tenía nada que ver con la seguridad de Gotham, y él era necesario en las calles.

Ni siquiera se habían cruzado en las calles, mientras hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer, en cada uno de ellos estaba la certeza de que era mejor así. Bruce si se había cruzado con ellos de manera individual. Y mientras que Robin le dio un resumido parte de su noche, Nightwing solamente lo evito. No le extrañó, pues muchas veces habían estado distanciados por largos periodos, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Robin está regresando a casa, jefe. Al parecer no se encuentra del todo bien.

—Está bien, gracias Babs. Yo también termino mi patrullaje por hoy. —Informó a Oráculo, volviendo al Batmovil.

No tardó mucho enalcanzar la moto de Robin, y comenzó una comunicación solo entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Tim?

—Nada, solo que no había mucho, y no me estaba sintiendo bien, eso es todo.

Bruce no dijo nada más. No tardarían mucho en llegar a la cueva, y aunque se mordía los labios por preguntarle a Tim las palabras justas con las que había provocado la furia de Dick, no lo haría. No tenía la entereza para manejar esa clase de información.

—Deberías decirle a Alfred que revise ese golpe, o mejor mañana iremos a ver a Leslie.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Bruce… no, si decide hacerme un examen completo.

Era verdad, Tim tenía el cuerpo, casi por entero marcado… y a leguas se veía que no eran golpes ni raspones lo que llevaba en su piel.

—Sí. —Bruce murmuró sentándose para quitarse las botas. De todas maneras, Tim debía ser tratado, aunque no tenía huesos rotos. —Sera mejor que mañana no vayas a la escuela, puedes quedarte, yo hablare con los directivos.

Tim lo miro por escasos segundos antes de asentir, rara vez Bruce consentía las ausencias a clase, a menos que el estado físico les impidiera asistir; de seguro se sentía, de cierta forma culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

—Bruce… ¿Me he equivocado, verdad?

Los ojos azules lo fijaron, perdidos en los otros celestes. Quizás decir que si, sería muy duro, pero de otra forma, no teníapor qué decirlo… Tim había llegado a ellos siendo exactamente igual a como era ahora, y en ese momento también les había chocado las verdades que salían de sus labios, pero por ello, él había salvado su vida.

—No, en verdad no estuviste errado… creo que crie a Dick muy parecido a mí, eso es todo.

—Tal vez… —Pareció como que Tim quería agregar algo más a su frase, pero cayó al final.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Robin asintió, se sentía raro desde la tarde, no era un malestar físico… sino, algo que no podía simplemente expresar con palabras. Tenía un fuego en su interior, y podía reconocer que era el mismo fuego que sentía cada vez que…

—Bruce. —Llamo la atención de su padre adoptivo y mentor. —¿Puede ser esta la última vez que duerma contigo?

Batman lo miro, al principio no emitió palabra, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, luego asintió con una media sonrisa.

Sería la última vez que Tim se metiera en su cama, no sabía porque lo había decidido así… o más bien sí podía llegar a tener una idea remota.

Subieron a la mansión, pasando por la cocina antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones. Tim paso por su cuarto solo para tomar su pijama, esa noche le tocaba compartir el hidromasaje del cuarto de Bruce.

Tal vez se estuviera equivocando una vez más… pero ya estaba decidido.

**Continuará.**


End file.
